Animals such as dogs are commonly transported in conventional passenger vehicles. In some cases, the animals are caged, but it is more common to allow an animal, particularly a dog, to move freely within the vehicle, a situation which poses essentially the same danger to the animal as an unrestrained human would experience in the event of a collision. In addition, there is a risk that an unrestrained animal will jump out of an open vehicle or go through an open window.